


Show Me, Show Me, Show Me How You Do That Trick

by FrushCrush



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Crushes, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Magic, Magic Tricks, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrushCrush/pseuds/FrushCrush
Summary: Marvin dreaded the quarterly joint ego meetings more than he could explain.





	Show Me, Show Me, Show Me How You Do That Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinnamonstache (cinnamon_grump)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_grump/gifts).



> Happy (late) birthday Ash!! Since it’s my fault you got sucked into the nonexistent MagicStache ship, here’s a little thing. Anyways, it's only like a week late and I didn't make it sad, so I guess I'll call it a win?? I almost considered writing Marvin the Magician vs Danny the Unicorn Wizard, but that might be WAY too much of a rarepair for anyone, haha.
> 
> I’m an 80s goth at heart, so the title comes from ‘Just Like Heaven’ by The Cure.

Marvin dreaded the quarterly joint ego meetings more than he could explain.

It wasn’t the thought of the day long conversations, powerpoints, and charts that really made him anxious, though. He always enjoyed details, knowing exactly how to make everything tick – it’s what got him into magic in the first place, after all. He was friendly with most of the egos anyway, save for The Host, who revels in telling him ominous prophecies, and Blank, who he just hasn’t been able to figure out yet. It was just the thought of one ego in particular that made him a nervous wreck.

As if on cue, the scent of pulled sugar and dried blood wafted through the hall, sending Marvin’s heart rate into a frenzy. He fiddled with the coffee mug in his hands, trying to recall if he put his mask on straight earlier that morning.

‘Well, if it isn’t my _favorite_ kitten!’

Marvin felt his hands start to sweat as the other man crowded his personal space, a hand planted on the wall next to his head as brown eyes roamed over his body.

‘N-nice to see you again, Mister Warfstache.’

‘I’ve told you a million times now, you little scamp, call me Wil! Mister Warfstache is my father! ....Or, at least I think he is,’ Wilford teased, lightly punching Marvin’s shoulder playfully.

‘Yes, Mis– Wil.’

Wilford grinned, leaning down a little to smell the coffee in the other man’s hands. ‘That for me?’

He wrapped his free hand around the mug, watching Marvin’s hands slip away. Wilford took a long, slow sip of the warm drink, making a surprised noise as he swallowed.

‘Four packets sugar, one Splenda, three creamers,’ Marvin said sheepishly, watching the realization dawn on the other man’s face.

‘You know my coffee order! What a _gentleman_!’ Wilford gushed. He ran his thumb over Marvin’s bottom lip, lowering his voice a little. ‘Wouldn’t mind another _creamer_ this morning, though.’

The tips of Marvin’s ears went bright red as Wilford winked, turning on his heeled boots to trail after Dark, who was further down the hall.

Suddenly, Marvin was almost knocked over by an orange-ish blur, stumbling against the wall as someone sped past him. He steadied himself, stepping back to his former spot, about ready to head towards the main meeting room.

‘Bing, dude, wait up!’ shouted a familiar voice. Loud footsteps echoed behind him until he found himself on the floor, mask flung a few feet in front of him.

Marvin let out a small strangled cry and felt the weight on top of him disappear after a moment of shuffling. He turned over to find Chase looking down at him sheepishly, offering him a hand to help him up. After being heaved off the floor, he brushed off his pants, huffing.

‘Here,’ Chase said, retrieving Marvin’s mask and handing it back to him. ‘Sorry ‘bout that, bro.’

‘It’s....fine, Chase. I was in the way.’

Chase paused, watching Marvin readjust his mask. ‘Are.... Are you okay?’

‘I already said it was fine –’

‘That’s not what I meant, dude,’ Chase interjected, crossing his arms. ‘You seem....more jumpy than usual.’

Marvin bit his lip, keeping his thoughts inside his head. ‘Just need coffee, I guess.’

* * *

Marvin finally settled in at one of the long tables in the makeshift boardroom, cradling a new mug of coffee carefully. He was about to take his first sip, when a dark shadow covered him.

‘This seat taken, sugar?’

He didn’t have to look up to know who was grinning at him.

‘Um, a-aren’t we supposed to sit with our own ego groupings?’

‘Don’t you worry your pretty little head, Marv – I got permission,’ Wilford answered with a wink as he slid into the open chair next to Marvin, scooching it closer. ‘Don’t tell Yan though, she’s been begging us to let her sit next to her Senpai _all month_.’ He ran his fingers over his mustache, tracing over one of the curls gently. ‘Thanks for the coffee earlier, by the way. Not even Darky knows how I like it.’

Marvin smiled weakly, feeling his leg start to shake under the table. ‘It’s, ah, no problem? I’m just good at....remembering....’

Wilford crossed his legs, running a foot up and down Marvin’s thigh, which only made Marvin’s breathing feel like a constant effort, reminding himself to inhale and exhale instead of passing out straight on the spot.

After a few minutes of silence, Wilford eased a hand onto the other man’s arm. ‘We got some time to kill, don’t we? How ‘bout you show me one of those magic tricks you like _so_ much, kitten?’

Marvin swallowed thickly, reaching into his jacket for a pack of cards. As soon as he pulled them out though, Wilford moved his hand to Marvin’s knee, and he immediately fumbled, sending cards flying all over the table.

‘Oh baby, don’t be nervous,’ Wilford cooed, rubbing circles against him with his thumb. ‘It’s just me. Nothing to be afraid of.’ He flashed a mischievous grin, watching Marvin scrambling to scoop all the cards back up.

Once all the cards were retrieved, Wilford sat back in his chair, giving the magician a little space. Marvin turned his chair slightly so he could face the other man better, arranging a spread of face cards in front of them both.

‘So,’ Marvin began, already slipping into his usual headspace, ‘Wil, I’d like you to pick the card you think best represents you and hand it to me.’

Wilford thought for a moment, his hand hovering over one of the Jokers before settling on top of something else. ‘Queen of Hearts, naturally,’ he said smoothly, sliding it over to Marvin’s outstretched hand.

He gripped one corner of the card, making sure Wilford could keep an eye on it as he picked up the Jack of Spades with his free hand. ‘Here’s your date for the grand ball. Now, I think you should both spruce up a bit before heading out, right?’

With a card in each hand, Marvin flipped them both around twice, revealing Wilford’s face on the image of the Queen and his own on the Jack. Marvin flicked his eyes up at the other man, who looked intrigued, his lips rounded into a perfect circle.

‘Much better, don’t you think?’

Wilford nodded, a hand gripping the armrest of Marvin’s chair.

Carefully, Marvin moved his card into his other hand, putting both of the cards face to face on his flat palm. ‘To make it a really special dance, I’d like you to tell me your favorite romantic song.’

After some deliberation, Wilford answered: ‘Earth Angel.’

Marvin raised his eyebrows behind his mask, not expecting something that....well, old, for one, but also it was a serious answer; to be honest, he was ready to accept something like Sex & Candy as the other man’s choice. Regardless, he nodded, taking his wand out of his pocket and waving it over the cards. He exhaled deeply, his breath fluttering the cards on his hand.

‘May I have this dance?’

With a final flick of his wand, the two cards merged into a single card which stood up, spinning in place for a moment before lifting off into the air above them. There it danced, no longer needing any instruction from Marvin’s wand, a shimmering trail of rose gold dust swirling around it as it moved.

Marvin looked over at Wilford, whose mouth was agape as he was enthralled by the movement above their heads, and smiled softly.

As the card began to slow, Marvin spoke up once more. ‘Cup your hands together in front of you.’

Wilford did as he was told without a single word, eyes trained on the card gently floating towards him. As soon as it landed, he gasped – the card featured one half of his own card and the other half of Marvin’s, joined together in the center with _A Fool In Love With You_ written out in curly gold script.

‘You can keep that,’ Marvin said, swishing his wand in front of the other man’s face to reveal a cluster of daisies settling into his pink hair like a crown. ‘Those too.’

Wilford retrieved a small compact from his breast pocket, opening it to admire the new adornments Marvin had willed out of thin air. ‘Oh _kitten_....’

Marvin smiled awkwardly, tucking his wand and the rest of the cards away into his jacket. Now that the trick was finished, he could feel his nerves start to take over again, palms feeling uncomfortably sticky.

‘How _did_ you do that?’ Wilford asked softly, fingers carefully touching one of the flowers, as if he was expecting them to disappear any moment now. 

‘A magician never reveals his work,’ Marvin answered – it was the only thing he was allowed to say, after all.

Putting the compact away, Wilford settled his arms around Marvin’s shoulders and neck, drawing him closer. ‘How about you take me on as your assistant then? I’d love to make a little magic with you....’ he teased, pressing a gentle kiss to Marvin’s lips.

Well, maybe the joint ego meetings weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
